Acholic kisses
by BrideOfMegatron
Summary: Cloud hates it when Reno's drunk, He hates baby sitting him even more, And he severely hates the fact he cares at all. Lots of smut and angst RenoXCloud, Mentions of Cloud/Zack and Cloud/Sephiroth. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Don't knock on my door drunk

"You're drunk." The blond muttered in an unpleased tone, giving a small-agitated glare to the staggering red head, which strongly smelled of liquor. "Yeah...and so?" Reno muttered back, swaying backwards the Turk nearly lost balance, if not for the golden doorknob he managed to catch himself on, his back lightly hitting the door. Earning a small stifled groan. Cloud sighed and stepped forward, placing a sturdy hand under his elbow, to help him gain balance." I told you not to come here when you're drunk." The blond coldly shot back as his mako-tainted eyes met Reno's.

He chuckled lightly at cloud's attempt to shoo him away, gently sliding out of his gloved grasp "Ya don't mind, I know ya don't." Reno stated with drunk confidence, staggering forward towards the annoyed ex-soldier, a small grin on his face while he slowly enclosed his arm's around the other mans neck" Ya know ya enjoy being around me" The redhead purred, his alcohol drenched breath beating across his face, causing the blond to scrunch his nose lightly. "Reno, I hate it when you're drunk..." cloud sighed out gently sliding Reno's arms away from his neck, giving him a small sad frown.

"Ahhhhhhh, no you don-" before Reno's slurry reply was able to be complete, his eyes went white and his body went limp, Slumping forward against the unprepared blond, knocking the two men on the ground with a impressive 'thud'." Reno?!" Cloud quickly spluttered out in worry, looking down at the pale red head who now laid in his lap, his arms lightly wrapped around clouds slender waist, cheeks flushed with liquor induced fever. The blond laid a hand on the drunken man's shoulder shaking him lightly" Reno!" He called to him in a hushed voice, as to not wake the others in the house.

The red head only let out a barely audible groan, attempting to open his heavy eyelids; only to close them as sleep took him.

The worried blond placed a gloved hand lightly on his forehead, only to find his drunken friend burned with a high fever.

"Shit! You idiot!" cloud garbled angrily, locking his arms around Reno's chest, standing slowly, making sure not to drop his unconscious friend.

Once cloud was on his feat again, and sturdy, he swung Reno's legs up so they would drape over his arm, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders, holding him bridal style. The blond hastily started for the stairs, amazed at how light the Turk really was. He carried his wilted friend up the stairs, holding him closely to his chest to make sure not to drop him. After cloud was up to the second floor, he quickly dashed down the hallway into the undersized bathroom, gently placing the red head against the wall, grunting lightly as he bended over.

After setting the inebriated Reno down, Cloud turned to the tub placing his hand on the silver knob marked with a deep blue 'C', cool water immediately gushing out, quickly filling the tub some. Cloud picked up the tiny tan drain plug and dropped it into the water, automatically it plugging up the drain. The blond let out a small shallow breath as he turned to Reno, still slumped upright against the flowered wall.

He walked to the helpless Turks side, slowly knelling down at his side, placing his slender hands on collar of his button down shirt, quickly slipping the buttons threw the fasteners, moving his hands to the Turks shoulders to slide the black tattered jacket off, letting it hit the tile floor. After his jacket was off he quickly slipped the unbuttoned shirt away from his body.

Cloud pauses for a moment to take in the sight of the red heads bare chest, thinking how it was almost as beautiful as the mans face, his features doll like, tying together nicely with his pale porcelain skin. He shook the thought from his mind before sliding his hands down to the zipper of his pants, pulling it down, the metallic sound of the zipper lightly echoed off the thin walls. Then the Turks shoes and socks came off before cloud removed his pants, throwing them aside. Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno's slender body, lifting him back up, walking a step or two till he stood next to the half full tub, slowly and gently placing his feverish companion in the cool water.

Almost immediately Reno's eyes shot open due to the shock of the water against his burning skin, a low groan ripping out from the very pit of his chest, "Nnnnnn, un, cold!" Reno gasped out in a raspy voice, squirming around in the tub violently, causing the water to spill out with his trashing" Reno calm down!" Cloud cried franticly trying to pin his arms above his head" You have a fever, you need to cool down!" Reno still wiggled, shuttering at the coolness of clouds hands, the fill of Clouds skin against him easing his trashing slowly. Once Reno calmed down enough, cloud moved his hands to Reno's clammy cheeks, cupping his face, the red heads fever all ready much cooler " Reno, do you hear me clearly?" The fair-haired man muttered slowly for the drunken man, who didn't reply, just nodded lightly and looked up at him.

The worried blond sighed with relief, and stood up, turning roughly to the sink, laying his fingers on the edge of the glass door that opened the little shelf that hid behind it. His eyes examining the small wooden shelves tell his mako eyes spotted precisely what he was looking for; with a successful half-smile he pulled out a small white thermometer. Turning back to the bathtub the redhead lay in, now with his grayish blue eyes uncovered. The Turks hazy vision fallowing clouds every movement.

Cloud knelled at the tub's edge, resting his elbow on the moist tub ceil, thermometer in hand. "Yer not planning on putting… that, thing in my mouth…are ya?" came Reno's slurry distress, the white slim device not looking to welcoming." It's going in you're mouth Reno." cloud replied bluntly, pressing the metal tip to Reno's damp lips "No!" Reno pushed his hand away, a adolescent like gripe went along with his pushing, acting as if he a where a child. "Reno, if you don't stop squirming im going to pull out the rectal thermometer!" Reno held still at once swallowing his complaint, glancing up at cloud threw his red lashes, though still delirious with fever; his mind was still able to stray to the same place. A grin decorated his pale lips, pulling over his pearl white teeth, cloud slightly grimaced, recognizing that grin, that grin he all way's gives him as a warning of 'its negotiation time'. Witch was always troublesome on his part.

Reno leaned in closer to cloud, the blonds face painted with a weary expression. "Okay…I'll let ya stick that nasty thing in my mouth.... only, if ya kiss me first." Reno's demand was frank and almost sober sounding, witch shocked cloud nearly as much as the demand it's self. "No, Reno! You're not thinking right, you're still drunk. Now open you're god damn mouth." cloud replied insensitively. Reno pouted and shifted in the cool water till he was sitting up completely. "Aw, s'matter Cloud… to chicken puss to kiss me...or perhaps that'll be you're first kiss." His tone of voice drenched with taunt, a smug smile developed as he took notice to the way his words crawled under the other's skin, even though Reno has tricked cloud into doing worse with him. "Ugh, some times I really wish I would've killed you that time we fought in the Midgar tunnels." Cloud muttered in defeat, leaning forward uncertainly towards Reno, who grinned from ear to ear despite how inebriated he still was. Cloud held his breath, inching forward painfully slow, his heart pounding ruthlessly against his chest, the red head suffering from the same anticipation. There lips so close Clouds heavy breathing moving him enough to gently brush his lips against the waiting Turk's. And like something had reprogrammed it's self in Reno's head with that last move, witch completely demolished his self-control, making the Turk snap. Throwing a hand to the back of clouds neck, pulling the blond forcefully against his lips. Reno hummed in delight, Clouds lips where searing, sugary, and so very soft, the way Cloud struggled against his touch pushed him into him more. Cloud to fearful he would hurt the red head if he used full force to push him away, he could only sit there, jerking away here or there, just exhilarating the drunk Turk even further. Filling courageous Reno gently sucked on the flaxen haired man's bottom lip, and with his body responding faster than his mind could catch up to, Cloud slightly opened his mouth, allowing the red head access. With that being done The red head put another hand on the blonds neck, pulling him hard enough to almost tip him in the bath tub while he forced his hot tongue into the caverns of his scorching moist mouth, Cloud shouting into the others mouth in disgust, Reno's mouth tasting of straight up vodka.


	2. Chapter 2 With Pleasure comes pain

Like a flash of light Reno went from enjoying himself to being in pain, placing his slender fingers on his now bleeding bottom lip. Cloud now back on his feet spitting bloody saliva from his mouth on to the tile floor. It took a minute for the red head to realize what just happened.

"Y-you just…you just bit me?!" The angry red head yelled with slight confusion slightly sobering up from the pain, cloud giving him a death glare before his harsh reply.

"You disserved it you drunk bastard! You just shoved you're tongue in my goddamn mouth! You said a kiss! Not a fucking make out session!"

"Don't act like you didn't fucking like it, YOU KISSED BACK!" Reno near shouted offended by clouds words. Cloud quickly knelt down again, grabbing Reno by the throat, his head smacking against the tile wall slightly. "Shut up you idiot! Every ones asleep!" to his surprise the pain on his neck continued to arouse the angry Turk. "S-sorry!" He managed to choke out, cloud removing his hands, instantly felling guilty he let his anger get the better of him. "Shit…" The blond sighed and looked at the red marks on Reno's pale skin, then his split lip witch a small river of blood trickled down from, down his chin, drops falling and pooling into his collarbone. "No Reno, don't apologize…" The blond muttered in a much softer voice prior to his last tone, wipeing the blood away from Reno's pale lips before kissing them gently, as if it would make it heal. Confused the red head's eyebrows arched "What was that for? You do-" He questioned, cut off by Clouds warm lips again, his touch was gentle and apologetic. He pulled away, his hands falling into the cold water that now went up to Reno's waist, cupping his hands to catch the water, moving them carefully up the Turk's chest, Reno not saying a thing, just waiting and watching the blond, his head still light from the lingering vodka in his system. "I was being a dick," Cloud muttered releasing the water just above his collarbone so the blood would wash away before finishing his sentence "sorry…" Reno's eyes widened in surprise, but smiled all the same, not to sure if he was really hearing this from the usually broody distant blond. "Strife, ya just apologized? To me?" Reno's voice came out with confusion and slight humor. Cloud frowned unpleased and stood up again turning towards the door "Fine! I won't ever do it again!" He glowered, though his voice was deep it sounded childish, Reno just snickering at the blonds constant mood swings. "Wait, Cloud come back, im sorry!" He called just before the ill-tempered blond opened the door, halting the Ex-soldier in his tracks.

Cloud just groaned under his breath in defeat and turned around, finding Reno hung half way out of the bathtub, waiting for him, by this time the water was a foot away from overflowing.

The Blond walked over to the tub, turning the water off before picking the abandoned thermometer up off the floor, then made his way over to the red head, Kneeling in front of him.

Reno smiled and leaned forward to met there lip's together again, but was stopped by a gloved finger to his lip's, Cloud harshly clearing his throat to catch the buzz-killed Turk's attention" Open you're mouth." Reno grimaced, 'Crap, damn thermometer' the red head thought to himself cautiously opening his mouth. "Raise you're tongue too." Reno groaned and did so, and then very quickly Cloud slipped it under his tongue before Reno could change his mind and decide to not obey. The Turk closed his mouth and flinched, he absolutely detested the taste of metal. "See, it didn't kill you." Cloud mockingly cooed like a mother would to her childe. Out from the water Reno's hand pulled up, sticking his middle finger up in clouds face, even though muffled with the thermometer in his mouth a understandable 'fuck you' escaped his throat, causing cloud to chuckle, barely audible over the mechanical beeping that came from the thermometer, letting them know it was done reading.

Cloud pulled it from Reno's lip's, a appreciative sigh escaping the red head. The little screen read '100', cloud sighing in relief. "It's a damn good thing you brake fevers so fast. No hospital trips tonight." Reno smiled and leaned back against the tub wall "Good thing fer sure, yer a hell'of a cuter than any of there nurses any ways." Cloud rolled his eyes and stood up "Stay, im going to get you some Tylenol." He ordered as if Reno was a disobedient puppy, witch in some cases he acted like one, turning and leaving, hoping the Turk didn't get a glimpse of the blush on his cheeks. Cloud started quickly and quietly down the stares, only getting a few creeks from the lose steps. Once down on the main floor he walked over to the bar, going behind it to get to the cupboards. He quickly obtained the medicine, and a glass of water, walking quickly back up the stairs, holding so much proved to be a balancing act.

The bathroom door not completely closed Cloud just used his shoulder to thrust the door open, turning to find Reno climbing out of the tub. "Dumb ass what are you doing?" Cloud garbled, his voice shocking the red head, causing him to drop out onto the title floor. "…Ow." Reno groaned as the blond walked over to him, setting the meds and cup of water down on the tub ceil. "Idiot." Cloud scoffed quietly, kneeling behind the Turks head, helping him sit up by pushing him up with the palms of his hands touching Reno's icy exposed back, Reno felling his warm palms against his skin, even with the gloves, earning a small shutter from the red head, along with a inaudible gasp. Reno exhaled sharply once sat up, witch seamed hard to do now with the throbbing hard-on between his legs. "Thanks.." Cloud nodded his head, reaching over to the tub, placing the medication in the Turk's slightly trembling hands, putting the cup of chill water in the other. Quickly he downed the tiny pill's, placing the cup on the floor next to him. "What would I do with out ya spike?" Reno said with a grateful smile on his face. "You'd die from alcohol poisoning." Cloud chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Reno's head, tilting it backwards, shifting on his knees, and craning his neck to plant his lips on his.

A hungry moan riverbed threw Reno's damp body, pushing into the kiss as hard as the position he was in allowed, finding him self seaming impulsive and needy, but cloud didn't notice, for he kissed back with same hunger prior to his reluctant behavior earlier. To his surprise, Cloud darted his tongue out of his mouth to trace the red head's bottom lip, automatically Reno giving him access, Cloud probing the other's mouth his tongue finding the Turks tongue eager to greet it, hot and tangled together, never stop rubbing against each other, soon becoming a fight for dominance, the sounds of lips smacking and tongues crashing against each other with fierce hunger filled the little bathroom like a song.


End file.
